


Одно слово

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Достаточно было одного слова, чтобы понять, что все кончено.





	Одно слово

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137600) by [Stories_can_make_us_fly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_can_make_us_fly/pseuds/Stories_can_make_us_fly). 

> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Достаточно было одного слова.

Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, не нужно было видеть лица, чтобы понять.

Достаточно было одного слова. Чтобы понять, что все кончено.

Безвозвратно.

Понять, что он подвел его.

Снова.

Понять, что он потерял.

Всё.

Достаточно было одного слова.

_«Стив?» _

Он обернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.

На долю секунды.

Им хватило времени лишь на взгляд.

Один взгляд, чтобы разделить все чувства, все воспоминания, все надежды и секреты, сожаления и мечты, которые у них когда-либо были.

В последний раз.

Перед тем, как весь его мир рухнул, и осталась только пыль, летящая по ветру.

Стив был один.

Снова.


End file.
